Sobrevive a mi mundo
by Venom.FuckingNightmare
Summary: "Vive la vida como si no hubiese un mañana" Excelente frase, sí, pero hay quienes la toman demasiado a pecho. La adolescencia nos hace cometer errores, pues todos buscamos vivir miles de experiencias sin tomar en cuenta que tenemos aún toda una vida por delante, y claro, los protagonistas de esta historia sí que saben aprovechar su adolescencia ¿no? YAxAKxHA, PUxRTxTT, HHxD.


**- Advertencias:** Violencia, drogas, palabras altisonantes, posible muerte de personaje.

**- Parejas:** YohxAnnaxHao, PilikaxRenxTamao, HoroxDamuko.

**- Disclaimers:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad. Sus personalidades fueron cambiadas y adaptadas a  
mi retorcida imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

**- Notas de autor:** La verdad extrañaba escribir sobre shaman king. ¿Hace cuánto no me pasaba por  
aquí? ¿Uno, dos años? Pero esta historia me llamó con estos personajes y decidí escribirla :) Espero les  
guste.

* * *

**Introducción.**

**By: Anna.**

Siempre he sido correcta. Buena hija, ejemplar alumna, pianista innata… invisible. ¿Pero qué pasaba si quería cambiar, si quería dejar de ser una don-nadie? Parecía que el mi cambio de escuela era una oportunidad perfecta para ello, ¿no creen? Para dejar atrás mis ropas anticuadas, para cambiar mis anteojos por lentes de contacto, mis pantalones sueltos por faldas, y mis libros por labiales.

¿Anna Kyoyama una nerd? Ya no más, no señor, ya estaba cansada de las humillaciones y de pasar inadvertida.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**By: Hao.**

Comenzaba otro maldito año escolar, pero al menos sólo quedaba este y el próximo. Dos cursos, no era tan malo, al menos era bueno si contamos que ya llevamos más de diez años en la escuela.

La mañana había empezado de forma bastante particular: mi hermano me había despertado emocionado al poder ver al fin otra vez a nuestros amigos, mamá nos había preparado un bien constituido desayuno, papá se había ido sonriente a su trabajo… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

- Haber, ¿por qué todos tan felices? –cuestioné mordiendo mi tostada.

- ¿Por qué habría que existir una razón? –me sonrió mi hermano gemelo, Yoh, quien bebía su jugo de naranja-. La vida es hermosa, el sólo hecho de estar vivos debería ponernos felices.

- Son las siete de la mañana, ¿desde estas horas con tus vicios? –lo miré molesto.

Mamá nos miró curiosa, sintiendo que algo ocultábamos, pero al no ver mayor cambio en la expresión de Yoh, pareció dejarlo pasar y nosotros terminamos nuestro desayuno. Pronto decidimos salir de la casa para comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela. No nos quedaba muy lejos, así que tomar el autobús o conducir el auto que mi hermano y yo compartíamos era completamente innecesario.

- Casi me delatas –fue lo primero que dijo mi hermano cuando ya nos habíamos alejado unos metros de casa.

- Perdona –giré los ojos con fastidio-. No es mi culpa que cada vez estés peor.

- Lo mío no es tan grave como lo tuyo, al menos –rió burlón.

- Veamos –comencé fingiendo inocencia-, tú consumes drogas, yo fumo sólo cigarrillos…

- Tú te acuestas con cualquier chica que se cruce por tu camino, yo prefiero ser más reservado y fiel –contraatacó.

No hablamos ni una sola palabra más en lo que quedaba de camino. Mi hermano y yo nos parecíamos en muchas más cosas que la simple apariencia, como muchos solían pensar. En lo que sí éramos diferentes –además de nuestros vicios-, era en que yo no tenía "doble cara" y era igual con quien se me pusiera al frente, no como Yoh, que siempre mostraba una inocente, siendo que era todo lo contrario. En pocas palabras, era bastante hipócrita.

Llegamos a nuestro salón y tanto mi grupo de amigos, como el de Yoh, ya estaban allí. Creo, sólo creo, que habíamos llegado poco después del toque de campana, pero el profesor aún no llegaba, así que nos habíamos salvado.

- Al fin llegas –me sonrió Ren, la única persona en la que confiaba al cien por ciento. Podía estar apuntándome con un arma, y sabría que no se atrevería a hacerme daño o traicionarme.

- Ni que fuera muy tarde –sonreí levemente, restándole importancia al posible castigo del cual me había salvado en el primer día de clases.

Mi grupo estaba conformado por –como ya dije-, Ren, pero también estaban Horo-Horo y Nichrome. A Ren lo conocía desde que ambos teníamos ocho años, y desde ahí que nunca habíamos dejado de ser camaradas. Nichrome se unió a nosotros cuatro años después al ser primo de Ren, recién llegado de USA. Y Horo, bueno, a él lo conocimos cuando ya teníamos catorce; si me dejan decirlo, es el más tranquilo del grupo. Cualquiera pensaría que ese lugar lo ocuparía Ren (Nichrome no, él de hecho es quien siempre me ha causado más desconfianza al ser tan hábil con el arte del engaño), pero si algo debía criticarle a mi mejor amigo, era que compartía la misma adicción que mi hermano, e inclusive entre ellos compartían ese "mundo" de pastillas, polvo y plantas verdes.

El profesor llegó y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos. Todos eran individuales, pero los cuatro nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro en los cuatro últimos asientos del salón. En una esquina yo, luego Ren, Nichrome y finalmente Horo, quien además estaba detrás de su eterna novia Damuko.

- Buenos días alumnos, primero que nada les deseo un buen año escolar –comenzó apoyando ambas manos en su escritorio-. Y lo segundo, este año tenemos una nueva compañera. Anna, pasa por favor.

- Hola, me llamo Anna Kyoyama. Espero logremos llevarnos bien –sonrió coqueta pero sin llegar a verse zorra. Y yo no pude evitar quedarme mirándola atontado.

- Oye, se te cae la baba –me molestó Ren, a lo cual desvié mi vista hacia la ventana.

No gracias, soy Hao Asakura, casanova por naturaleza, si bien esta chica era hermosa, a lo más la utilizaría para un revolcón y ya. No iba a enamorarme de ella ni mucho menos… ¿o sí? Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, mi hermano también parecía algo atontado por nuestra nueva compañera. ¿Que yo no podía ser fiel a una chica? Pues eso lo veríamos, hermanito.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo, prometo que los capítulos serán más largos y con más contenido :) Pero esto era para que se hicieran una idea.


End file.
